


I Will Always Be There For You

by Plotatoes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abandonment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Miare City | Lumiose City, Muscles, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plotatoes/pseuds/Plotatoes
Summary: When your Incineroar's strange behaviour finally pushes you over the edge, you snap. You hurt your best friend's feelings. Emotions high, you decide you need some alone time. Unfortunately for you, you get into a dangerous situation. But who will save you?
Relationships: Gaogaen | Incineroar/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	I Will Always Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and smut I've ever written. I wouldn't have had the guts nor inspiration to do so without Kadarchy and his Discord server. I highly recommend searching him up here and read some of his works! A HUGE thank you to Kad for proofreading and suggestions whenever I needed help!

"Fuck my life!" I shouted after I slipped on the wet sidewalk, landing hard on my ass. My clothes were soaked from the harsh rain, my dark brown hair clung to my wet face and head. The cold air nipped at my body, sending a shiver through me. As I got up and tried to soothe my aching bottom, I looked around at my surroundings.  
Somehow, I had ended up in front of an alleyway in the Magenta Plaza, in Lumiose city, with very few people on the streets. All of them were quickly walking to their destinations with their umbrellas. The surrounding buildings were lit up from the lights inside, illuminating the outlines of workers and residents in them. The sky was covered with black clouds, shrouding the city in darkness. Rushing water from the nearby sewer drain and the sloshing sound of people’s footsteps reached my ears. When I found a building with not only chairs, but a canopy, I made my way to it and sat down, resting against the wall. Pulling my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my wet knee, I wonder how I ended up in this situation.  
. . .  
My Incineroar and I were traveling around Route 13 when a trainer appeared in front of us. He was a few inches taller than I was, clothed in a black leather jacket with a white undershirt, ripped black pants, and white high-top shoes. His tanned skin glistened with sweat caused by the mild heat and humidity; short combed hair sat above a flirtatious smirk. His sharp jawline looked like it could cut something… or someone.   
Needless to say, this guy was good looking. He draped his arm around my shoulders and began to flirt with me, causing my cheeks to pink up. I giggled at one of his pick-up lines, but he suddenly looked over my shoulder. I saw his face pale; I was going to ask if he was okay, but he quickly retracted his arm and high-tailed it to somewhere on the Route as he screamed an apology.  
As the trainer ran away in fear, I reeled around to see Incineroar with a ferocious glare on his face, growling menacingly. I clenched my fists as I felt rage begin to quickly rise in my chest. When he met my eyes, his glare softened slightly then he let out questioning growl.  
"I am so sick of the way you treat me!" I angrily shouted at the now wide-eyed Incineroar. "Ever since you evolved, you have ruined any chances of me getting into a relationship! You scared away all of my love interests, and embarrass me in public by growling at anyone who comes near me! And to top it all off, you prevent me from catching other Pokemon! Why?! Do you not want me to be happy?!"   
With tears rolling down my cheeks and falling onto the dry ground, I await his response.   
Silence.   
As more angry tears form, I attempt to glare at Incineroar. I see the shock written on his face, but I'm not surprised. Everyone who knows me knows that I'm always calm and happy, no matter how much my patience is tested. After a few more seconds of waiting for a response, I gave up.   
"I'm done. Don't ever speak to me again." I say in a raspy voice. I wiped away my tears on my jacket sleeve and turned around to leave, but a soft paw gripped my arm gently. Incineroar released a sorrow-filled growl and attempted to pull me in for a hug, but I wasn't having it.   
When I tried to pull away, the grip on my arm tightened, not enough to hurt but it was strong enough to prevent me from getting away. As I mentally curse his impressive strength, I face him and utter words that I would soon regret.  
"Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again. I've dealt with you long enough and probably would be better off without you, so do me a favor and jump off a cliff. Now let me go!" I yell as I elbow Incineroar in his gut.   
He lets out a grunt of pain and his grip loosens just enough for me to break free. As I run away in the direction of Lumiose City, I turn my head to look back and see Incineroar with a paw over the area where I hit him. But when I looked at his face, all I saw was pain and immense sadness that caused a lone tear running down his face.   
. . .  
As my emotions calmed down, a sinking feeling began to spread throughout my body.   
" I can't believe I said that to him. And for what?" I mumble to myself.   
I didn't even give him a chance to explain why he does what he does. I pause and start to remember all the good times we had; from playing games and going on vacations to battling gym leaders. I smile as I remember the first gym we defeated. My mind wandered to how I met him.   
. . .  
It was eight years ago before I started my journey. I was at the playground on Route 14, sadly swaying on the swing set because my parents never picked me up. They dropped me off at the playground and told me that they were going to run some errands in the nearby city, and that they didn’t want me to get bored. I was about to get up and leave when I felt a drop of water hit my nose.   
Confused, I looked up at the sky to see dark clouds forming. I quickly ran to a big playhouse and sat down to wait for the rain to end.   
An hour went by with still no luck and I was starting to get drowsy when I heard a noise. I strained my ears to listen for the sound through the pouring rain, and heard it again. It sounded like the cry of a Meowth.  
As I was debating on whether or not to go looking for the source of the noise, a small figure emerged from the forest that surrounded the playground and collapsed into the mud. Cautiously, I leave my shelter and head towards the figure. As I get closer, I realize that it wasn't a Meowth, but a Litten. I recognize it from pictures my cousin sent me from his vacation to the Alola region. Noticing that it was badly injured, I quickly take the passed-out and shivering creature into my arms and hold it to my chest. I quickly ran along the Route towards Lumiose city.   
When I got to a Pokemon center, I hollered for Nurse Joy. She looked up from her desk, noticed the Pokemon I had clutched in my arms, and called for her Chansey. The two of them took the Litten from me and brought it into an examination room. I tried to follow her, but her Pokemon partner, Chansey, stopped me and indicated that I should wait in the lobby.  
Two hours later, Nurse Joy came out of the room and told me that Litten was in a stable condition and that he was sleeping. She allowed me to stay with him until he had recovered. I nodded eagerly and she escorted me to his recovery room and pulled out a small bed for me to sleep in for the night. The black cat was curled in a ball with thick, white bandages covering his severe wounds, healing cream applied to the minor injuries.   
She asked me if I knew how he obtained his injuries, but I could only say that I didn’t know and proceeded to tell her how I found him. She gave me a sad smile when she heard why I was alone in the park and offered me a home at the Pokemon Center and become her assistant if my parents didn't come back for me. I agreed with a tear-filled smile and hugged her.   
When she left the room, I took a quick shower in the bathroom that was in the room, put on the clothes she gave me, and climbed onto the mini bed. As I gently stroked the Litten’s soft fur, I noticed that he gravitated towards my hand and let out the most heart-melting purr. I smiled and gradually became more and more drowsy as he purred. I woke up when I felt a pressure against my side. Looking down, I saw that Litten moved to cuddle up to my side, a peaceful look on its face while he slept. He woke later that afternoon and we instantly formed a bond; it was as if he knew that he was alive because I had saved him.  
As the years went by, we were inseparable. We were always laughing and playing, and when we started our journey, Nurse Joy gifted me with a Luxury Ball to catch Litten with, who eagerly accepted the offer. Together we battled trainers, camped out under the stars, and even defeated gym leaders. He evolved into Torracat in the middle of the battle against the Lumiose Gym. I was overjoyed when Clemont’s last Pokemon was defeated, securing the badge for the two of us.   
He finally evolved into Incineroar when he was protecting me from a hoard of Beedrill who cornered us into a cave. Incineroar was badly hurt during the battle, though. During the time we spent together, I had picked up on all the subtle changes to his growls and gestures that, and felt confident that I could understand him just as well as he could understand me. He told me that he would do anything to make sure I was safe and happy, that he would gladly give up his life for me.   
Once I deciphered what he had meant, I slapped him hard across his face and told him, through my tears, that he should never do anything like that. We were partners, and we couldn't have survived in this world without each other.   
I spent the entire rest of that day tending to his wounds, using the teachings Nurse Joy had given me and cuddled with him by the fire that night, surrounded by Beedrill corpses.  
. . .  
When I remembered his promise that night, dread slowly took a hold of my chest.   
I told him to jump off a cliff, I told him to kill himself! Jumping to my feet, I prepare to head back to Route 13, when two trainers pass by, their conversation drifting to my ears.  
“Hey, did you see that huge Pokemon that was walking by? I’ve never seen anything like it.” Said the female trainer.  
“Yeah, but he looked pretty sad. Poor thing.” The male trainer replied with a hint of worry in his tone of voice.  
“Excuse me!” I called, grabbing their attention. “Where did you see that Pokemon?”  
“We saw it walking around the gate that leads to Route Fourteen.” replied the male trainer, giving me a curious look. Giving them a quick ‘thank you’, I run towards the Route.   
The rain was pouring down even harder and it got even colder making me shiver.   
I was about half way down the street when hands grabbed the back of my hoodie, covered my mouth, and dragged me deep into a nearby alley. I clawed at the hand around my mouth when I was abruptly pinned against a wall with my hands above me. The bricks of the wall dug into my back make me whimper in pain.  
The alley was pitch black but as my eyes adjusted, I was staring up into soulless black eyes of a disgusting man. He was a pasty, pudgy bald man wearing a dirty tank top that stretched over his gut. I grimaced when I saw that his jeans that outlined his arousal. He reeked so badly of body odor and alcohol that I was seconds away from vomiting up my lunch. He gave me a toothy grin, exposing his cigarette stained teeth and spoke.  
“Hey there pretty boy,” The man sounded like the epitome of a scumbag and his breath reeked of cheap booze and cigarettes. “Care to join me at my place and... ‘warm-up’?” He continued.   
I was about to reply with a ‘Fuck you,' when I felt his hand snake down and cup my ass. Shuddering in disgust, I struggled to get free, but I couldn’t.  
He attempted to kiss me, but I quickly turned my head making him kiss my neck. He slapped my ass and told me that playing hard to get only turned him on even more. Tears rolled down my eyes as his hand went inside my briefs, his finger attempting to get inside of me. Adrenaline and fear coursed through me as I quickly brought my knee up and slammed it hard into his crotch.   
He didn’t even flinch.  
“Oh babe, that only makes me harder. Pain is pleasure after all.” He smugly said with a crooked grin. “Now let’s have some real fun.”  
He then threw me to the ground and sat on top of my stomach, making it hard to breathe and escape. I pushed and punched him to get him off, but he took his belt off and tied my wrists to the leg of the dumpster nearby. Just as he pulled off his jeans, there was a crash at the back of the alley. The man lazily looked towards the sound then returned his attention to me. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his tiny dick. Then, he tried to force my head towards it before a ferocious growl ripped through the night. The growl sent shivers of fear throughout my entire body. Startled, the man and I turned toward the back of the alley, where a pair of glowing green eyes glared at the man.   
The eyes looked familiar, but I didn't know exactly who they could have belonged to. I didn't have a Pokemon that small.   
The man quickly got up, shoves himself back into his pants, and pulls out a switchblade from his pocket. I would’ve used the distraction to get away, but I was still tied to the stupid dumpster. As he nears the glowing green eyes, I nearly have a heart attack when the eyes move upwards. All of a sudden, the alley was slowly illuminated in bright red-orange light. I cried out in joy and fear when I saw my Incineroar, my Kitty, wearing the fiercest glare I’ve ever seen him with. His eyes narrowed, and it looked like he was ready to kill this man. The only thing new to me about him was his flame belt. It was glowing brighter and crackling louder than I’ve ever seen or heard.  
The man was paralyzed with fear as Incineroar dashed towards him. The movement caused the scumbag to break from his fear and try to slice at him, but Incineroar was much quicker than he was. He dodged the knife and grabbed his wrist, smacking it against the dumpster until the knife fell to the ground. He grabbed the man by his face with his huge paws, and smashed his head against the side of the alley. The action caused a sickening crack followed by an agonizing scream to echo throughout the alley.   
Incineroar pulled the guy in front of him, legs dangling off the ground and snarled. The man whimpered in fear as he was carried to the entrance of the alley and forcefully thrown onto the road. He didn’t move for a few seconds, then quickly got up to his feet and ran away screaming.  
When the man was out of sight, Incineroar turned his attention to me. I flinched and closed my eyes tightly when he looked at me. Heart racing, I opened my eyes once I heard a small whimper. He was crouching in front of me with a sad and concerned expression. He quickly unwrapped the belt from my wrists and gently brought me to my feet.  
I couldn’t even get a word out before he went into nurse mode and inspected all over my body for any serious wounds. When none were found, he gently picked me up and carried me, his arms cradling me and the side of my head resting against his muscular chest. His large body shielded me from the rain, which was now lightly sprinkling down from inky black sky.   
He walked out of the alley and towards the center of the city. The walk was silent, the only sounds heard were Incineroar’s paws tapping against the sidewalk and the occasional roar of car engines as they flew by us. All kinds of thoughts clogged my mind, from “Does he hate me?”, to “He deserves better”.  
A questioning growl broke my chain of thought. Incineroar had stopped walking and was looking down at me with an inquisitive expression.  
“Do you hate me, Kitty?” I asked in a small voice. Using his childhood name must have shocked him, because he stopped breathing, and I somehow couldn't recognize the expression on his face.  
He quickly snapped out of his surprise then held a soft look, his pupils expanded as he purred and grunted in response.   
Never.  
“Really? Even… even after the things I said? I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted a new trainer.” But as I said that, his purring formed into a growl at the sound of those last two words.  
I let out a gasp as he held me out in front of him, hands under my armpits. This reminded me of the times I picked him up at a Litten, holding him exactly like this whenever we won a battle, or had to have a serious talk.   
Incineroar performed a few gestures and growls to signify that yes, he was hurt by my words, but he was never mad.   
I smiled.  
Then, he grunted that if I ever suggest he get a new trainer, he will burn all of my favorite books back at the Pokemon Center I called home. I gasped at that, a smile on my face. This was the first time he had ever threatened me.  
Incineroar was satisfied that his point was made and held me in his arms again. I asked him where we were going, to which he responded with a nod towards a nearby Pokemon Center. I leaned against his warm body, which helped combat the coldness of the night. With my ear pressed against his muscular, toned chest, I could hear his loud, thumping heartbeat. The thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump of his heartbeat quickly made me drowsy.   
When we got into the Pokemon Center, I handed the nurse there a wad of bills, and Incineroar walked me into the room. The last thing I remember before falling into a deep, restful sleep was him tucking me in.  
. . .  
I slowly opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. Bolting upright, heart racing, I thought that the creep had his way with me until I slowly remembered the events of last night and calmed down. Breathing a sigh of relief, I took in my surroundings. I was lying on a king-sized bed covered in plain white sheets, a fluffy comforter, and pillows. I was wearing blue basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. Cream-colored walls and dark wooden floors as well as a few nightstands, lamps, dresser, and a TV on the wall decorated the room. There was a hallway at the far side of the room that leads to the front door and another door to the left of the bed that was closed but running water from a shower confirmed that it was a bathroom. Looking out of the nearby window, I noticed that the rain had stopped, but the city was still dark. I guess I hadn't slept for too long.   
My wet clothes were hanging over the heating unit, my wet backpack beneath it.  
Grabbing the remote off the nightstand next to me, I turned the TV to the news and waited for Incineroar to finish his shower so we could talk.  
I needed answers.   
Whatever his problem was, it was affecting our friendship. As I was thinking of what I was going to ask him, I didn’t notice the shower turning off nor the bathroom door opening. Hearing a growl broke me from my thoughts, and I turned my attention towards the noise and what I saw made my mouth water and my heart race.  
Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, fur clinging to every muscle, was Incineroar with a towel draped over his shoulder. Scanning over his chiseled body made me blush, but not as much as when my eyes lowered to his crotch. Out in the open was his long member, which looked exactly like mine, but it was the same color as his dark red fur, and it hung over a pair of large, fuzzy balls.   
I forgot that, whenever he washes himself, he takes the flame belt off, which meant that the fabric that usually covered his genitals came off as well.  
Quickly turning away, I chastised myself. I promised myself a while ago to never look at my best friend like that ever again, but here I was doing it again.   
“Kitty, please, cover up!” I quickly yelped.   
He let out a huff but did as he was asked, letting me know when he was done. Turning to him, he now had the towel that was over his shoulder wrapped around his waist. Collecting myself, I looked him in the eye and spoke in a serious tone.  
“Sit down, we need to talk.”  
I watched him flinch and tense up, a fearful look in his emerald eyes. Seconds of silence go by before I pat the spot next to me for him to sit down. Cautiously, he walked over to the bed and slowly sat down, avoiding my gaze.  
“Kitty, please look at me.”   
He didn’t.  
Sighing, I kneel on the bed, grab the sides of his face, and turn his head towards me, but he was still avoiding any eye contact. I flicked his ears, hard, which I knew would get his immediate attention. He let out a yelp of surprise, and lowered his ears, and my assumption was correct. I had his attention.  
“Can you tell me why you acted the way you did with that trainer? He wasn’t even doing anything to hurt me.” I softly, calmly demanded.  
At the mention of the trainer, he seemed to get annoyed, because his brows narrowed and he let out a low growl.   
“What do you mean, you didn’t like him? He didn’t even do anything to hurt me.”   
He let out a snarl and a few jesters.  
“Let me get this straight, you practically scared that trainer half to death because he was touching and flirting with me? But why would you care? You do know I’m bound to get in a relationship eventually, right?”   
A deep snarl ripped through his chest after I mentioned getting into a relationship.  
“What do you mean he wasn’t the right one for me?! Do you mean to tell me that all the other trainers you chased away weren’t up to your standards? I’m nineteen! I’m old enough to make my own decisions, especially ones that involve my love life!” I practically shouted. Who was he to make decisions for me?  
He flinched slightly at my elevated tone, but remained firm with his response.  
“Wait. You act similarly with Pokemon I try to catch.” I realize, mumbling to myself. “Okay, that’s it. You are going to explain yourself, right here, right now! Why do you chase away people, Pokemon, anyone that gets close to me?! What are you hiding? Don’t you want to grow our team and go on adventures? Do you not want me to find love with someo-"  
I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on my own and large arms pulling me flush against a muscular body.  
It took me a few seconds to figure out what was happening. Incineroar, my best friend, was kissing me. And the weird part about it wasn’t the fact that the structure of our mouths was making it slightly awkward, but because I was enjoying it.  
Since I have never been in a relationship before, this was my first kiss. But now, as I think about how much he means to me and all that we have been through, there isn’t anyone else in the world I’d rather give myself to.   
With this in mind, I close my eyes and give myself over to him.  
The kiss was broken off after a few moments for some much-needed air. We stared at each other, breathing heavily. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned my forehead against his, our eyes exploring each other. I smile at him.  
“So, this is why you act this way… Because you love me.” I giggle.  
He nods with a grin.  
“For how long?” I ask, kissing his nose.  
He lets out a soft growl  
“E-ever since we met? That’s… that's a long time, though! How come you didn’t say anything?”  
A sad whimper reaches my ears and almost breaks my heart.  
“You didn’t want me to leave you? Kitty, I would never leave you." Incineroar smiles, and my heart only melts more. "Th-that being said, I have a confession to make. I love you too. Ever since that night you protected me from those Beedrill. But I too was afraid that you'd… laugh or something if I told you how I felt.” I confessed with a guilty smile on my face.  
Incineroars pupils expanded as he let out a loving purr and rubbed his cheek against mine. He gently pulled me onto his towel-covered lap with my legs on either side of him. Our chests pressed against each other as he continued his kiss me.   
His dry fur was soft and tickled my face, causing me to let out a giggle. After a few minutes of him rubbing against me, effectively scent marking me, he looks at me and leans towards me for another kiss, which I happily granted.  
Our lips move in sync with each other. My heart races as my body slowly fills up with lust. I feel his tongue swipe across my bottom lip, asking for access to my mouth, I oblige. His thick organ couldn’t fit in my mouth, so I decided to suck on it. It felt hot and strangely tasted like berries, which I secretly enjoyed. As lust was clouding my mind, I felt something poking my clothed ass, something large. When I broke the ‘kiss’, a trail of saliva dropped down and fell on our chests.  
I panted slightly and wriggled my behind against Incineroar’s towel-covered erection.  
He let out a lust filled growl, grabbed my hips and to my dismay, moved me off his lap. I was about to ask him why, when he quickly removed his towel and leaned against the headboard. His erection stood tall and proud between his muscular legs. Mouth watering, I quickly crawled between them and lowered my head to his groin.  
His male musk, as well as a hint of soap filled my nose as I buried my face against his crotch, enjoying the heat of his thick rod grinding against my cheek. The smell alone made me moan lightly as I felt my erection straining against the basketball shorts. I nuzzled his furry sac loving how his scent made me feel.   
Incineroar shivered and deeply moaned as I swirled my tongue around one of his tennis size balls. I tried to take one into my mouth but ended up sucking on half of it, feeling the juices inside swish around.  
I leave his sack to get to that monster that was leaking precum and throbbing for attention.  
I flick my tongue against the tip of his cock, tasting the salty yet sweet pre assault my tastebuds which made me shiver in delight. Incineroar lets out a series of throaty moans as I lick down the base of his warm shaft and fondle his balls. He tasted like a delicious mix of salty male musk and vanilla soap.   
Feeling a bit daring, I looked up and locked eyes with Incineroar and slowly engulfed his entire length in my mouth. My eyes watered and I gagged as his tip hit the back of my throat, but I quickly relaxed and kept going until my nose was buried in his crotch fur. His huge cock felt hot and girthy in my throat, even throbbing a little. He was purring loudly while looking at me with absolute lust in his eyes, shocked that I taken all of him in one go.  
He grabbed the back of my head and slowly ground against my face. Now and then I would gag, but I was grateful that he was taking it slow for me.   
He picked up the pace, and started to thrust into my neck. I closed my eyes and tried not to gag; it was getting hard to breathe.  
I was about to tap on his thigh to let me up when suddenly I felt him pull my face from his throbbing cock and flip me onto my back, spreading my legs with his powerful clawed hands. The sound of cloth ripping and the ‘woomph,' of my shorts and underwear hitting the floor, combined with hot breath blowing against my manhood let me know I was about to enjoy what came next.  
I raised my head and looked down in time to see his large tongue lap at my leaking dick. I threw my head back moan loudly as he continued to lap at my length like it was a popsicle on a hot spring day. I was in absolute bliss, but Incineroar took it to the next level, and shoved me into his mouth. I snapped out of my lustful daze and tensed up when I realized all of the sharp teeth he had. But as he bobbed his head, I felt nothing but the roof of his mouth and his tongue around my member. Strangely enough, he seemed to know what he was doing.   
Whenever he felt my cock drifting towards his sharp teeth, his thick tongue would wrap around my cock and guide it back to the center of his mouth. I allowed the lust I felt inside to consume me again, and relaxed. I knew he wouldn’t harm me. I bring my hand down to his head and hold it still as I buck my hips in his mouth. I feel his rough paw pads massage my balls as he hums around my dick. The vibrations of his throat made my body tremble and soft moans escape my mouth. The sensations were too much, and I felt a tingling sensation in my abdomen, signaling I was close to the first orgasm someone would bring me to.  
Incineroar seemed to notice, because he suddenly sucked on my cock, hard. I cry out in surprise at the suction, and scream as I shoot my load into his waiting maw. His tongue wrapped around my cock, and started to pull more and more cum out of it as I held his head firmly on my groin.   
He purred and let go of my cock once it was finished shooting its load, and gave it a few more licks to clean it. Once he was finished, he leaned back and took in my flushed and sweaty form.   
Noticing my shirt was still on, he indicated to me to take it off, which I quickly did. Satisfied with my completely nude form, he pulled my legs up and brought my ass to his face and smirked at my asshole.  
“Kitty no! That’s nast-“ I yelled at him, but I was cut off by his tongue running along my crack.  
Shivering in pleasure, I lean back on the bed and ignored my distaste with the act, allowing the feeling of him rimming my asshole consume me. As he was rimming me, his tongue firmly probed at my tight hole. When he couldn't slip his tongue in, Incineroar grunted at me to relax. Taking deep breaths, I slowly calm down enough for the tip of his thick, hot tongue to enter my tight ring. I took in jagged breaths as I felt his tongue gradually go deeper in me and wriggle around.  
“Don’t stop! Puh… please don't stop!” I moan as his organ moves in and out of my hole.  
He lets out a deep chuckle and continued. I reach down and keep his head against my ass and savor the feeling of the thick and slimy muscle reaching places in my I never knew I had. I yelled out when he suddenly hit something in me that had me seeing stars. Just as I thought he was going to do it again, he broke free from my grasp and leaned against his thighs.   
“W-why did you stop?” I stuttered.  
All he did was grin at me and looked down. I followed his gaze and swallowed.   
There was no way it would fit! It would tear me in half!  
Incineroar must have sensed my distress because he climbed over me and cupped my cheek. He let out a reassuring growl that meant that he promises that he won’t hurt me.  
Once I nodded at him to continue, he wrapped my legs around his waist and got comfortable over me.  
I tried to calm down as I felt hit tip at my entrance. Wincing when it slowly pushed past my loosened ring of muscle, I looked at Incineroar.   
He was watching me carefully, searching for any pain or discomfort to indicate that he should stop. When he found none, he continued slowly pushing inch by inch of his enormous cock in me, stretching me to my limits. He leaned down and lapped at my neck in an attempt to calm me down, which helped a little.  
I felt so full, so oddly complete. I looked between us to see that a few more inches remained. Once his hips finally met mine, I let out a shaky breath of relief, the burning feeling in my ass was making the lower half of my body numb. Looking back up at him, I told him to wait. He nodded, panting heavily. As I got used to his size, I look down and notice that my normally slightly chubby stomach was slightly elevated due to his enormous cock underneath. I curiously bring my hand between us to the lump on my stomach and push down lightly. I gasped in pleasure when I felt it twitch, while Incineroar shuddered above me and growled.   
“Damn Kitty, you’re huge!” I marveled.  
He grinned and let out a questioning grunt.  
“Yeah, I’m ready… Just go slow, please?” I beg while wrapping my arms around his neck.  
He nodded, a soft look in his eyes and brought me into a kiss as he started to move. A moan escaped my throat and into his mouth when he pulled back, half of his thick, pulsing cock sliding out of me. I cried out as he slowly thrusts back in, spreading me wide open and hitting that bundle of nerves inside of me. He grinded against my prostate, making my cock twitch and spurt out globs of slimey, clear precum. As he slowly fucked me, all that could be heard throughout the room were the loud slaps of his hips hitting my own and a mixture of moans and growls. His rugged abs were tightly sandwiching my cock between us. I had no idea just how soft his fur could be...  
Incineroar’s balls were slapping against my ass making it red and sensitive as he began to fuck me a bit harder. I claw at his back as I felt his cock reach deeper than his tongue did. Letting one of my hands fall onto the bed, I bring the other and rubbed one of his pecs, feeling the muscle underneath flex with every thrust. He tore at the sheets around my head and let out pleasured growls as my ass squeezed around him.   
“Ah~ Kitty! H-harder! Please!” I moan with a small amount of drool running down the corner of my mouth.   
He growled and sped up, making the bed creak loudly. I would be worried about the people in the rooms around us, but I decide to say fuck it, and enjoyed my Pokemon making love to me. The sheets were drenched with my sweat and the smell of his musk and the sex we were having made me dizzy.  
He thrusted a few more times then stopped. His muscular arms slid under my back and pulled me towards his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he got off the bed and slammed me against the wall. I cried out as this new angle allowed his cock to go even deeper in me with the help of gravity. I hug and bury my face in his neck as he spreads his legs and puts one hand on the wall, the other around my waist, and bounces me on his dick. He rotated his hips every few bounces which would cause me to whimper because I felt the head of his member to firmly glide over my prostate. The paw that was around my waist clawed the side of my hip, not enough to draw blood, but enough to bring even more pleasure.   
I was nearing my second climax, and I could tell that Incineroar was too. He started to bring me down on him at an insane speed, hitting my prostate with precision, and letting out animalistic growls as he gripped me closer to his warm, rock solid chest.  
“K-Kitty! I’m getting close!” I moan into his neck. He only responds with a gruff moan as he continues pounding me.  
I cry out as I’m pushed over the edge, shooting my load on his abs and my stomach. I tightly clench around him causing him to give one last powerful thrust, his balls twitching against my ass. Before he came, he turned his head to my shoulder and bit me, marking me as his. This caused my dwindling climax to renew as I feel his cock throb and release his hot creamy load in me. I pant heavily as he removes his teeth from my shoulder, licking the wound closed and purring. I kiss his cheek and look at my now slightly cum inflated belly, marveled at how much he produced.   
With his cock still inside me, he carries me to the bathroom and starts to fill up the tub with warm water and soap. As the tub is filling up, I can’t help but recall something I read about Incineroars and their mating rituals. The article I read mentioned that, when Incineroars bite a Pokemon during sex, they are taking them as their mate. They cherish their mates because they are one of the few Pokemon known to mate for life. I smile slightly at the thought.  
“Kitty… that was amazing... But are you sure you want me as your mate?” I couldn't help but ask, self-doubt slowly clouding my mind.   
Incineroar turns my head to face him and lets out a chastising growl.  
“I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure…” I paused. Then, “Hey Kitty, I love you, with every fiber in my being. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with.”  
Incineroar is silent for a few seconds, and I spot tears forming in his eyes. He purrs loudly and smashes his lips to mine. I smile and hug him tightly to me, my fingers playing with his soft ears. We break apart panting slightly and stare at each other with nothing but love shining in our eyes. His cock begins to harden again, but he knows I can’t handle another round, so he lifts me off of him and sets me on the ground. I can feel some of his cum leak down my legs, making me shiver. I curiously scoop some off my thigh and bring it to my mouth; It tasted very salty, and somewhat spicy. I look up and see him looking at me, a lust filled grin on his face.  
Turning off the water, he gets in the large tub and sits down. He pulls me in and sets me between his legs, his member pressing against my back, and starts to clean me with a cloth doused with vanilla-scented body wash. Once we are done cleaning each other, I drain the tub water and turn on the shower to rinse us off. When we are finally clean, we step out of the shower and dry ourselves off. Once we were dry, I quickly brushed my teeth as Incineroar changed the bedsheets with clean ones he found in the dresser. He lies down on his side and pats the spot next to him, wanting me to get in with him. Not even bothering to get dressed, I get into bed with my Kitty and snuggle up to him. Laying my head on his bicep, I bury my face in the crook of his neck as he wraps his other arm around my waist, bringing me closer to his warm body. With no space between us, he lets out a soft purr, causing me to begin to feel tired.  
I was about to drift off into sleep when my back got cold. Shivering I reach around for a blanket but I couldn’t find it. Too tired to look for it I ask my Kitty to do something. He simply brought his thick tail from behind him, and pressed it against my back, like a body pillow. Sighing in content, I cuddled up to my best friend, my mate, and fell into a peaceful slumber with a smile on my face.


End file.
